


Pb&J

by yvenin_g



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Garrett, Andrew is a bean, Andrew is a possessive boy, Garrett is a soft boy, Jealous Andrew, M/M, Omega Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvenin_g/pseuds/yvenin_g
Summary: Possessive Andrew in a nutshell





	Pb&J

"Hey Garrett,why does it smell sweet in here?" "O-Oh,I got a new air freshener." "Oh ok." Garrett was relived that Andrew bought his excuse.

~

The two walked hand in hand into the thrift store,since Garrett insisted on going there after his last visit,and Andrew—being the loving boyfriend He is—agreed and they ended up at the small store. The door bell rang and the smell of sweaty leather,damp shoes and air freshener hit their faces. Garrett once told Andrew that the smell of a thrift store was comforting,but Andrew though otherwise.The smell of the store made him feel queasy. The taller male only gave the shorter of them a second to bask in the aesthetic feel before shooting down into the isle. Garrett quickly began to scavenge the racks of vintage clothing,finding some Knick-knacks here and there,the occasional memes that never failed to make Andrew laugh. The door bell rang ,signaling someone entered the store. Curious,Andrew left Garrett and walked around the clothing rack to catch a glimpse of the newcomer. Andrew then spotted a short,lanky,boy.He smelled of wild flowers and tart raspberries,which matched nicely with his strawberry blonde hair,smooth fair skin that was covered by a colorful wool sweater (which was odd for the California heat),a a pair of baggy Khaki shorts,and topped off by some yellow vans. The boys attire strangely gave Andrew a 90s' aesthetic vibe.Usually,LA people focused on being boujee and vegan,aesthetics weren't common.Another thing Andrew noticed is that the boy obviously was an omega,like Andrew,but instead of flowers and raspberries,Andrew smelled like lemongrass and burning sage. The boy then wandered off  towards the other side of the store,leaving Andrew alone near the entrance. The omega shrugged nonchalantly,turning his heels around to find Garrett.A few turns later,Andrew found Garrett with the boy he saw earlier,chatting up a storm and getting close to the Alpha.

Getting too close for Andrews comfort.

 

  _Too_ close to Garrett.

 

 

Too close to _his_ Garrett.

 

 

Too close to his _alpha_.

 

Pissed,Andrew decided to eavesdrop on the pairs conversation.

 

"Your glasses are so adorable! They look really good on you"

 

"Really? Thanks,the glasses are a little crooked though,"

 

Andrew growled,only _he_ can compliment Garrett about his glasses.

 

"You come here often?"

 

"Oh yes! I love all of the things that are here"

 

"Hey,why is such a cutie like you doing all alone in here?"

That's it. Andrew then quickly sashayed towards Garrett,putting on a fake innocent smile. "Hey baby," grabbing Garrett's shoulders and getting on his tippy toes to steal a kiss from the alpha,and simultaneously shooting a dirty look at the smaller boy. Garrett parted away from Andrews lips and introduced Andrew to the boy."Andrew this is Spencer,Spencer this is Andrew,my boyfriend" and as on cue,a prideful smirk appeared on the redhead's face. Through gritted teeth,Spencer answered."Nice to meet you Andrew". "Hey babe,wanna go get food? I'm getting hungry".Garrett lit up,nodding eagerly "Ok,well it's nice knowing you Spencer!" Chirped Garrett,"yeah,nice meeting you,Spencer." Spat Andrew,making sure that his response was thick with hatred. The couple waltzed away,leaving Spencer alone and defeated. Garrett sniffed the air,his face scrunched up."Hey Andrew,why do smell bitter?" Andrew's face heated up,"O-oh,I just remembered about the project that Shane sent me that is due later tonight". "Oh,lets postmate instead so you can finish on the project."

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry I made y’all wait for some wack writing,and this will be a multi chapter,so it can be nice to have some suggestions:)


End file.
